<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The secret between us by BlingZummie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528642">The secret between us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingZummie/pseuds/BlingZummie'>BlingZummie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon ranger, DragonAU, Dragons, Jongyu, M/M, OnHyun, Taemin Jinki's brother, dragon - Freeform, royal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingZummie/pseuds/BlingZummie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousand years ago on the Earth people were scared because with them shared their life dragons. The biggest beast which they have ever seen. People felt fear and some magicians tried to kill them or capture them, they also wanted to get their blood, dragon’s blood was the most powerful. But mages always ended just like dust, black ash. Only one human could stay with dragons. He was called The Dragon Ranger. After this human death the new came. Not anyone could be The Dragon Ranger, the soul from the last one came into the first born baby in the south kingdom called Yontalcar. This kingdom was one of the biggest and powerful, their laws were strong but some of other kingdoms wanted their land. And after years of cruel wars, the king Jinhun made one decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://ibb.co/2FMFvYd"></a><br/>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dragon Ranger,</p><p>his power is combination of dragons’ powers. All of his dragons’ power is hidden in his two big swords which are colourful, but it isn't just power in his swords, but also in his heart, he can easily fight without his swords too. But the new Ranger is full of secrets, he has his sign since he was born which wasn’t possible in the past… </p><p>                                                     <br/>
Taurino,</p><p>power of lightning, making orbs, not so much big magic power, but his fire is full of lightings. His position is a trainer of the Ranger, Taurino should look after their Ranger and be his right hand when it is needed.</p><p> </p><p>Failon,</p><p>his magic is better than Taurino’s, this dragon is fighting with fire, his possibilities are orbs from fire and making fire even on water, Failon can easily cooperate with every dragon like every dragon does. His position is fighter number one.</p><p> </p><p>Alcohtar,</p><p>the combination of black and white symbolists that Alcoh is the dragon with power of pure magic and also black magic. Though to this, the dragon is aquatic and also his ability is making one of the biggest push which can distracted the enemies. Also like Taurino and Failon he can do orbs. His position is fighter number two. This dragon can also read people’s mind like an opened book.<br/>
                                                 </p><p>Mahtion,</p><p>the dragon which can cause stopping everyone's breath, you will have feeling that you can’t even move or speak up. His look is like slowly killing poison, but the truth is that this dragon is soul’s eater. His power is very much strong magic and acid and poison which he used instead of fire. His ability is also turning into a horse, black andalusier, when at this form he can easily use his power too. Mahtion is with Arnon the main dragon.<br/>
                                                 </p><p>Arnon,</p><p>very strong dragon which can move with ground, causes earthquake, makes eruption, but also his breath is full of ice. This dragon is an ice dragon and he did the best for his name and power. Also like Mahtion is this dragon pretty strong with its magic and can turn into a horse, white andalusier. In his horse's form he also can use his magic.</p><p> </p><p>                     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thousand years ago on the Earth people were scared because with them shared their life dragons. The biggest beast which they have ever seen. People felt fear and some magicians tried to kill them or capture them, they also wanted to get their blood, dragon’s blood was the most powerful. But mages always ended just like dust, black ash. Only one human could stay with dragons. He was called The Dragon Ranger. After this human death the new came. Not anyone could be The Dragon Ranger, the soul from the last one came into the first-born baby in the south kingdom called Yontalcar. This kingdom was one of the biggest and powerful, their laws were strong but some of other kingdoms wanted their land. And after years of cruel wars, the king Jinhun made one decision.</p><p>On his own he rode his horse into the mountains where lived five dragons and their Ranger. Between them was made a contract, very strong. If some day would be the dangerous time for their kingdom, dragons and their Ranger would come and help people and kingdom. </p><p>Years flew quickly, years turned into hundreds years. In every historical book were stories about old contract which was made years ago. No one believed to it yet. Dragons never had some payment for their protection which was never needed at that time, they didn't want to have some sacrifice. When people tried come to the mountains, they never found dragons. People stopped to believe that there were five strong dragons. They made only tales about it for their children.</p><p>Jinhun, made also their description which was still with some black places. Jinhun didn’t get to know the whole truth, because the Ranger was careful, he knew very well about human’s heart and his propensity to use some information against another one human.</p><p>One of the oldest books describes the five dragons like this.</p><p>First of the dragons was called Arnon. Arnon was silver dragon with very strong magic. His magic could move with a ground, he could make stones flight over and over. He was an ice dragon. His expressions were strong and the king couldn’t take his eyes away as he was stuck at these eyes.</p><p>The second one was Failon. Also very strong and red dragon with two long horns. His magic was fire, he could make fire from everywhere, yes, he was a fire dragon at all. He made one of the biggest orbs from fire. Me, the king Jinhun, can remember how much aggressive this dragon was. The fire inside him was active every minute.</p><p>The third one was Taurino. The black dragon with power of lightning. Also he could make orbs. He didn't have so much big magic power, but he was very strong. The Ranger said me that he can fight very well though I never saw their trainings, I didn’t get a chance.</p><p>About the next dragon were only few blur information. At this book were some notes from king and also from other books. The fourth one was Mahtion. In the books he had also some nicknames like nightmare or soul’s eater. His powers were poison and acid. He could eat souls from bodies. His Ranger could decide who should lose their life. Mahtion was big black, blue and green dragon. </p><p>The last one dragon was black and white. They called him Alcohtar. He was an aquatic dragon. This very strong and big dragon could make one of the biggest pushes. He often cooperated with the fire dragon, Failon. </p><p>In new books people made also some false information. It became one big mess and no one knew where the truth was. </p><p>In the books never were information about Rangers. Maybe every Ranger had different power. The king never got the chance to get to know the Ranger and his partners better, they never showed their whole powers as the protection and the king accepted it, he knew why they chose to be like mystery.</p><p> </p><p>Years passed by and now Lee Jinki was a new king. He read lots of books but never thought about their trueness. He had bad worries. One of the kingdoms from the North became impatient, they wanted more power. Though there were stories about dragons, they wanted the power of Yontalcar. Their eyes were blind. Jinki had doubts, could he win over them? His general, Choi Minho, did everything for his soldiers. They needed the one of the strongest soldiers. Jinki's brother, Taemin, was only fifteen years old. Jinki wanted to save their kingdom, his brother to be safe, he didn't want this war, but he couldn't do anything with it. The council of the kingdom remembered on dragons but also they didn't believe to these legends. In their minds they thought that dragons couldn't live for so long time.</p><p>Jinki was sitting in his office when there was a knock on the door. </p><p>"Come in," Jinki said and his main advisor Kibum came in.</p><p>"Your Highness," he bowed.</p><p>"Kibum, what is wrong?" Jinki asked when he looked at him.</p><p>"The harbinger came with a message... Erunis made moves... they are getting closer to our borders. We have to make a decision," Kibum bit his lip. Jinki widened his eyes and got up.</p><p>"Tell Minho to get ready, we are going... tell Taemin to stay in his room with Heechul," Jinki said and took his sword.</p><p>"No! Hyung!" Taemin ran into the office.</p><p>"I wanna go with you, please!" Taemin hugged Jinki tightly when a tall black-haired man came in.</p><p>"Your Highness... I am sorry..." he bowed and turned to the prince. "My Prince, come back, we didn't end our writing lesson..." the man sighed.</p><p>"No Heechul, I wanna go with Jinki..." Taemin shook his head.</p><p>"No, Taemin, stay here, please, do this for me..." Jinki sighed and kissed his forehead.</p><p>"B-but... what if something bad would happen?" Taemin bit his lip.</p><p>"Because of it you should stay here... be here with Heechul... I will come back, I promise, arraso?" Jinki kissed him.</p><p>"Alright... but... but if you won't come... I will... beat their asses!" Taemin sobbed and sniffed.</p><p>"Brother... shsh... dongsaengie... I promise... Minho and I will come back," Jinki stroked his back.</p><p>Taemin nodded but walked away with Heechul. Meanwhile Yoncaltar's soldiers were prepared for their battle. Lots of horses and soldiers. In Jinki's kingdom were also two powerful mages who supported their beloved king. Jongwoon and Jungsu, very strong mages. They joined their king on the way.</p><p>They passed villages, small towns. People were watching them. Some of them in fear, some curiously. No one knew what was happening, it was better, but few of them had doubts… Why are Yoncaltar’s soldiers and their king on this way? It couldn’t bring anything happy and also it couldn’t mean some happy moments.</p><p>Erunis' and Yoncaltar's soldiers met on the big meadow near the border. Erunis' king was very built muscular man with devilled eyes. He was also known as Minhun.</p><p>"So, you came?" the king laughed and stroked his stallion which lowered its ears.</p><p>"This land, this kingdom won't ever be yours, remember it," Jinki frowned and both kings ordered the start of the battle.</p><p>Soldiers ran into each other after a while. Screaming of generals and soldiers was heard. Yoncaltar’s soldiers did their best. They wanted to win this battle. They should… Erunis king was cruel, no one wanted to have this man as their king. </p><p>Jinki bit his lip and watched as one of his man fell on the ground. Death. Everywhere. Sweat and blood. The air was heavy as after some whiskey. But this wasn’t whiskey, it was bad. Jinki pushed his horse against the big ball of swords and fighters. Thanks to his good brave horse he could easily fight with enemies who were surprised that Yoncaltar’s king joined his soldiers’ side in the battle meanwhile Minhun was just watching as they were slowly dying.</p><p>Erunis’ king had also two mages who were black magicians. It was very bad. Jongwoon and Jungsu had problems. They could be the best in whole kingdom, but these two enemies were using their black magic. Jinki hissed as Jongwoon fell and Jungsu blocked another attack. Then Jinki looked at Minhun who was smirking and smiling. He saw the win… And… he was so much sure about his win, but he didn’t count with something… or someone?</p><p>Jinki hissed and looked at Minho who was fighting by the side of his men. He had his serious face and though he was slightly injured he still fought with enemies. The battle seemed to be never ended. Or not in good way for Yoncaltar. They were close to lose but…</p><p>But after some time of the cruel battle, something disturbed them. Something made everyone stepped few steps back. Jinki took his horse a back and he was watching from afar something… Also Erunis’ king was watching as some siluette walked closer.</p><p>It was a man, short man with platinum blond hair. He was singing. Very loudly and softly. This song made everyone stopped and some of soldiers had fear in their eyes though they didn't understand to it. In man's hand was a big strong colorful sword and on his back was the second one. His voice was beautiful, angelic, strong and powerful.</p><p>"Children of the land do you hear<br/>Echoes of truths that once rang clear<br/>Two souls intertwined<br/>One true love they did find<br/>Bringing land and heavens near</p><p>But flames that burn full bright, soon fell dark<br/>Memories dimmed by shadowed hearts<br/>In the waxing gloom did wane the lover's moon<br/>Watching as their worlds drift apart</p><p>One soul's cry<br/>A passion dwelling within<br/>Sacrifice, a final plea to her kin<br/>Yet this bond of hope, by treachery was broke<br/>Scattering her words to the wind</p><p>Swelling over long,<br/>seas of blood, are a song<br/>And death an afterthought<br/>To those who fight for naught</p><p>A throne, lying empty<br/>A reign, incomplete<br/>Alone, for eternity<br/>A pain, without cease</p><p>Children of the land, answer this<br/>Why must you turn to empty bliss<br/>Tell me why break trust, why turn the past to dust</p><p>Seeking solace in the abyss<br/>Tell me why create, a circle none can break<br/>Why must you let go, the life you were bestowed</p><p>This I fear I'll never know<br/>Never know" he finished his song, smiled, looked at Jinki's eyes and turned to enemies.</p><p>"I never know," he smiled.</p><p>"Who do you think you are!" The Erunis' king frowned but the short man just chuckled and looked at the direction of four magicians. </p><p>Jungsu was a bit hurt and Jongwoon had wound on his shoulder. Both of black magicians were slightly hurt too.</p><p>"I am your nightmare, you should have known that this will happen," the man raised his sword and loud roars were heard.</p><p>Everyone stiffened a bit more. Only one of the black mages tried to beat platinum haired man, who even didn't make any move, but at that moment on the meadow landed big... beast. No one noticed it. They didn’t realize that this beast made a big shadow over them before, they were just too much concerned to the man.</p><p>"D-dragon!" One of the soldiers shouted when the dragon pushed off black mage's thrown lightnings.</p><p>"Good, you're not blind as I thought," the man smiled widely.</p><p>Soldiers took steps back. Kings had their mouths opened. This dragon was so much big. They watched as the dragon opened his mouth and his nice canines, which were pretty sharp as whole jaw with sharp teeth, were showed. The dragon was angry. At all that black mage tried to beat his partner. </p><p>"As the contract was made, dragons are going to protect Yoncaltar with their Dragon Ranger... I have only one advice for you... leave this kingdom… If you won't do it, you should be prepared for big lose," the man, not only some man, but the Ranger, said and made steps forward. </p><p>Black dragon roared and lightnings were dancing over his body.</p><p>"T-Taurino," one of Jinki's soldiers whispered when the Ranger chuckled.</p><p>"It's right... Taurino what about teaching them a lesson or two?" The Ranger chuckled and the dragon growled. Everyone was speechless. </p><p>"Why is everyone so quiet?" the Ranger laughed and turned to Jinki when he bowed.</p><p>"Your Highness, we are in your service... please... tell your soldiers to go back... I don't want my partners to hurt you," he smiled when Minho looked at his king.</p><p>Jinki blinked as he amusedly watched the Ranger and the dragon which was already hungrily looking at their enemies. Taurino was hungry, his today’s breakfast was only one deer and here he had so much meat in front of his eyes.</p><p>"Minho... do it..." Jinki whispered and looked into Ranger's colorful eyes of blue and brown colors.</p><p>Minho nodded and Yontalcar's soldiers took their steps back. At that moment the Ranger whistled and over the meadow fell a shadow. Soldiers raised their heads towards sky and gasped. Two big dragons were circling over the meadow. Jinki was thinking about where are the others two, shouldn't they have been five? Or was that some kind of strategy?</p><p>"T-that is not happening!" someone shouted.</p><p>"What are you waiting for?! Beat them! Now!" Minhun shouted and black mages attacked red dragon.</p><p>"Failon..." the Ranger whispered but he surprised one of enemy's soldier with his sword.</p><p>They started new battle. Though no one wanted to fight anymore but they couldn’t just give up. They didn't have a chance. Their king would kill them if they refuse to fight. Three dragons were against two mages. Erunis' king didn't believe to his eyes. He took his archery's bow and arrow when he fired the arrow against Jinki. It was quick but someone was quicker. The Ranger was suddenly in front of Jinki and caught the arrow in his hand. He then looked at Erunis' king and slightly frowned but broke the arrow between his two fingers like it was nothing. On the ground were now Failon, Taurino and Alcohtar. Jinki bit his lip and the Ranger could feel the aura of his nervousness.</p><p>"Don't worry, your Majesty… They can try everything they have prepared for this battle… but there aren't still my two gems…" the Ranger whispered, smiled a bit but watched as a big orb made of fire, lightnings and water was thrown towards two mages. </p><p>"I... I thought that legends aren't even truth… my father… he never found them…" Jinki stammered fully confused.</p><p>"I am sorry, your Highness, but now it isn't the right time for answers… I can feel that something bad is coming… please… be aback…" the Ranger said and frowned because suddenly one of the black mages made a beast.</p><p>It was big with strong skin and prickles over the body. It was high as two elephants. It started running towards Taurino and caught his tail with its sharp teeth. Then it started with attack which was rough. Ranger growled but disappeared from his place as he was invisible and made his way on Alcohtar's back. Then he attacked the beast which pinned Taurino to the ground. Two black mages took their opportunities and attacked Failon. But this dragon had the best senses and blowed out his fire against mages. From the other direction attacked the mages also Alcohtar. The created beast was thrown away and Taurino roared, he was angry. So much. </p><p>"You made pissed off wrong the dragon…" the Ranger said as he stuck his sword into the ground.</p><p>Ground started to shake. Soldiers screamed and watched as stones and parts of the ground started flying over them. Mages looked into every direction as Erunis' king but they didn't see anything. Was it all Ranger's sword power? Or what just did happen? The Ranger smiled as he watched their faces.</p><p>"So... people really know almost everything about my partners… don't they?" he smiled but from the nearest forest ran out a big silver dragon. </p><p>The ground was shaking under his moves. Soldiers became more scared and even Erunis' king became slightly feared. </p><p>"Meet Arnon, he is hungry, but not like Mahtion… so, dear enemy, will you go away or should I order your death?" The Ranger smiled as King swallowed hard and looked at his both mages.</p><p>They tried to make another creature, but dragons seemed that they were in the biggest point of rage. Besides now there were four dragons which used their powers. Powers which were stronger than both mages' power. Erunis' king hissed and glared at the Ranger and Jinki.</p><p>"This is not the end, King Lee Jinki, we will come back and make your people suffer!" he yelled, grabbed his horse’s reins and pushed him away. </p><p>Soldiers almost took their ass over teakettle and ran away as well. The Ranger watched them, also as mages vanished into a dust. He knew that they will use their magic for just disappearing. He looked at Taurino and walked to him when he crouched down next to his partner and healed his wounds with hands.</p><p>"It's alright, Taurino, you were surprised, nothing bad happened, next time we are going to be more prepared," Ranger smiled as other three dragons pushed softly their human’s partner. </p><p>The Ranger chuckled but looked at the direction of soldiers, mages, king and general. Then he whistled and a new dragon came in. One of the most beautiful one. Finally, they could see that masterpiece of art. It was Mahtion, soul’s eater as he was called. Now he blowed out his dragon's air over the whole army. Jinki got scared that he wanted to eat their souls but instead of it… every single man who had some wound was now healed. </p><p>"Though Mahtion can beat enemies with his poison and acid, he has the strongest healing effect for everyone…" the Ranger smiled and stroked four dragons and patiently waited for the fifth one to landed. Then he looked at the king and walked closer when he kneeled on his right knee.</p><p>"Your Highness, I am sorry that it took us a bit longer to come… it was our first mission after all… and due to this I have something on my heart, can I please talk to you in the palace?" the Ranger asked without looking at Jinki's eyes.</p><p>"Please… stand up... you are the Dragon's king, aren't you? You aren't supposed to be one kneeling down… I would like to talk with you… What about you will join us on our way?" Jinki smiled.</p><p>"I would like that, Your Highness… I just want to check up on them that they left the Yoncaltar's ground… I will join you by palace's gate… If I can ask you for this," Ranger smiled and looked at Jinki.</p><p>"Alright… but can you come at least with only one dragon? I think people will get scared," Jinki smiled.</p><p>"Oh, your Majesty, don't worry about that… I won't come with them, not now, or at least I won't come with dragons," Ranger grinned but stood up.</p><p>Jinki blinked but thanked him and left with his people meadow. The Ranger came to Mahtion, he stroked him and climbed on his back. He held tightly and all of five dragons flew back to the sky. They were flying to the borders and followed enemies who were running away. Dragons roared for the last time and the Ranger made them go back to the palace.</p><p>Meanwhile Jinki rode on his horse next to Minho. Soldiers were happy but also still a bit stiffened because of what did just happen.</p><p>"So... dragons really exist…" Minho said.</p><p>"I still can't believe it… after that years… these years were long, weren't they?" Jinki bit his lip.</p><p>"Were… my King... this situation needs explanation…" Minho sighed and Jinki nodded.</p><p>Soon they were in front of the palace and from their right came black tall stallion with blue eyes. On its back sat short platinum blonde man. It was the Ranger. Jinki was surprised when Ranger slowed his horse and nodded at the King. It was surprising that Ranger's horse didn't have anything on him. Not saddle, rein. Just nothing.</p><p>"Uhm… good you are here, let's go... I think that few people from the castle would like to hear your words," Jinki said.</p><p>"I understand… I don't mind it," Ranger said and nodded when the three of them rode their horses to the palace.</p><p>"Will you let my stablemen to take care of your horse?" Jinki asked.</p><p>"I am sorry but Mahtion doesn't like when unknown person is touching him. Can I let him be alone?" the Ranger asked when Jinki blinked few times.</p><p>Why does that horse have the name like the dragon?</p><p>"I will tell my people to not touch," Jinki nodded and got down off his horse.</p><p>Ranger did it too as everyone and then Jinki led Ranger into the palace. Minho followed them. Soon they met Kibum who widened his eyes when he saw a new person but before he could ask who is he, Taemin ran between them with Heechul behind his back.</p><p>"Jinki! You are back!" Taemin squeaked and hugged Jinki tightly.</p><p>"I am… lets go to my office… Minho, Kibum, Taemin and Heechul you please too… And Jungsu and Jongwoon also!" Jinki nodded and looked at his two magicians who bowed.</p><p>Taemin, Kibum and Heechul looked at the platinum blond man but didn't ask Jinki. They felt that their answers would be given soon. They walked into the Jinki's office and took their seats. The Ranger watched them, but he was on the place where they could watch him too. Jinki nodded at him when the Ranger cleared his throat.</p><p>"My name is Kim Jonghyun, when I was six years old, I left an orphanage where I was risen since my mother died when I was one year old… I reached mountains of Yoncaltar, the orphanage was closer to it… and I met five souls… I had the best chance and ability to find five dragons… I became their Dragon Ranger," he smiled and looked at people in front of him who widened their eyes.</p><p>"Like legends say… five dragons are named Mahtion, Arnon, Failon, Alcohtar and Taurino… in the orphanage I have read some of these books with stories… I wanted to find them… something led my steps there… it was a month after their last Ranger passed away… As it is said… when one of the Rangers died, new will always come… I am twenty-two years old… We’ve trained a lot, I had to get used to my new power… it wasn't that easy and still I have some holes at it…" Jonghyun said.</p><p>"I'm sorry for disturbing… but how can dragons be still alive?" Jinki asked and Jjong looked at him.</p><p>"After your ancestor Jinhun death… the dragons left the kingdom… because of it no one could find them… They found their mates through the world and later came back with their descendants… Five dragons which are now with me… are the ancestors of five original dragons… They have same names… But the contract which was made... it was said that dragons didn't take anything… But they did… Every soul which dies in this kingdom… belongs to them… This contract was made of blood which the latest King used with blood of Ranger and dragons… They even drank their blood and since then all members of kings family and Rangers have a special sign..." Jonghyun stopped talking and took off his jacket when he showed his small little dragon on right shoulder.</p><p>"The same tattoo... Me and my brother have too..." Jinki nodded and looked at the others who just watched and listened with their mouths opened.</p><p>"Yes, your Majesty… It's like that because of the deal… my tattoo was there since I was born… I was selected because the dragon's souls knew that the last Ranger won't live any longer… before Rangers got their tattoo later when they came to dragons... I should be somehow special... but me nor dragons don't know about anything..." Jonghyun nodded but sighed.</p><p>"But why I wanted to talk with you… as you had seen in today's battle… Erunis has some black magicians… today they took their two mediums... I am sure that… something worse is going to happen… and because of it, I want to train with your soldiers and magicians… I can't rely only on my magic power… dragons can't do it too… you saw today… Taurino was surprised… we need better place for training… we had it in the mountains where are barriers because some curious people still come here… but for good sake of Yontalcar… I talked with my partners and dragons agreed with me…" Jonghyun smiled a bit and leant into the couch.</p><p>"I think that this cooperate will bring to our people fear…" Minho whispered.</p><p>"General, it is opportunity… we have to accept it," Jinki said and handed his hand to Jonghyun.</p><p>"Thank you... you won't be ashamed..." Jonghyun nodded, accepted King's hand and slightly bowed.</p><p>"Oh and... that black stallion... Arnon and Mahtion are the strongest dragons and oldest... they can turn into horse..." he chuckled.</p><p>"Can I see them?" Taemin asked excitedly when Hyun looked at him grinning.</p><p>"Sure, you can, my prince," Jjong winked.</p><p>"Now?!" Taemin's eyes sparkled excitedly. </p><p>"Taemin... they need rest first," Jinki sighed and looked at the Ranger. "I'm sorry about him, he is fifteen," he shook his head. </p><p>"It's alright, your Highness... anyway, I have outside my black pearl..." Hyun smiled and Taemin's eyes were sparkling more.</p><p>"Ah... alright, alright... but first... I should introduce you Kibum who is my advisor, general Minho, two of our strongest magicians Jungsu and Jongwoon, my brother Taemin and his teacher and company Heechul," Jinki sighed.</p><p>"Oh... nice to meet you... though I knew you all... we always travelled above sky and watched people, listened to them... sometimes I rode with Arnon here," Jjong chuckled.</p><p>"How you can hear anything when you are so much high?" Heechul widened his eyes.</p><p>"Me and dragons... we have special eyesight and hearing," Jjong smiled and nodded.</p><p>"I thought it is only dragon's thing..." Jinki blinked.</p><p>"Well... in the books of dragons aren't always true things," Jonghyun nodded. </p><p>"So... can we say news to people in kingdom tomorrow? I think that they will know about today's battle already," Jinki smiled.</p><p>"Yes, your Highness," Jonghyun nodded smiling.</p><p>"So... can I see them now?" Taemin asked excitedly and whole room burst into laugh of innocent prince.</p><p>"Yes, my prince, we can go, Mahtion is ready for you if your King agrees and if there isn't any question..." Jonghyun laughed.</p><p>All of them shook their heads and Jinki smiled.</p><p>"But be careful, I will go too," Jinki smiled.</p><p>"Yes, your Highness," Jonghyun smiled and got up.</p><p>At the end, all of them walked out from the office and reached one of the biggest meadows which was hidden from eyes. Jonghyun stood in the middle and whistled. After a while black horse with blue eyes came in. He was running towards them, tossing his legs and littering.</p><p>"Mahtion has lots of energy... I didn't call him so no one will know what to expect next time... though Failon didn't show his whole magic and also Arnon," Jonghyun chuckled and walked to the horse.</p><p>For surprise of Heechul, mages, Jinki, Kibum, Minho and Taemin, horse wasn't horse for any longer. In the next few seconds stood in front of them big colorful dragon.</p><p>"It's real... dragon!" Taemin widened his eyes happily.</p><p>"Mahtion, show your respect to the king," Jonghyun scolded the dragon when the beast lowered its head and others bowed as well.</p><p>"My prince, come closer," Jjong smiled and Taemin took slow steps.</p><p>He reached his hand to dragon. Mahtion slowly bumped his snout into Taemin's hand.</p><p>"Woah... he is so... mysterious... gorgeous... so big and beautiful!" Taemin smiled happily.</p><p>Mahtion growled softly and tilted his head on one side with eyes closed. Jinki also made his way closer a bit unsure if he can. Jjong looked at him and gave him a nod with a smile.</p><p>"Don't worry, your Highness, Mahtion may look like a killer of everybody... but he kills only these who dares to try attack this kingdom," Jjong stroked Mahtion's wing and Jinki put his hand next to Taemin's on the snout.</p><p>"It's nice to know that we have you and dragons on our side," Jinki smiled.</p><p>"If Erunis' king believed to the legends, he would be more prepared, this was only the beginning," Jonghyun sighed as the dragon growled a bit more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Crossposted from AFF, enjoy ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>